


Dead Ringer

by Dvinia



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvinia/pseuds/Dvinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindspot hiatus Jane Doe/Taylor Shaw contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> work in progress.

Sobs wracked her body as fragmented memories clawed their way lose from the recesses of her mind.

Two years that had been both the best and the worst times of her life.

The combination of the scratchiness of her night gown, the long tiring journey and the not knowing had tears running down her face as she could no longer contain the high pitched whine rising up from her throat.

"Shhh. We're almost there," was all she heard before she felt a sharp prick in her arm.

She was roughly shaken awake but her limbs felt so heavy. She felt herself get picked up out of the car and placed on the ground. Her eyes blearily tried to take in the world around her but the only thing she took away from it was that it was loud and bright.

Still lost in a daze, she jumped when a large calloused hand gripped her hand tightly and pulled her after him. It was a short walk into a nearby house. She nearly fell asleep as the man gripping her hand stopped to have a conversation with someone. She stumbled as they started moving further into the house. Her hand was momentarily dropped as the man unlocked a door in the kitchen.  
She rubbed her eyes as she was dragged down the stairs, past rows of beds and dirty children to an occupied bed near the back of the basement.

"Meet your new bunk mate," a gruff voice said before quickly dropping her hand and leaving her all alone.

Shocked green eyes meeting an identical set of shocked green eyes.

"I'm Taylor," a small child whispered as she reached out a hand to trace the other girl's cheek, "Are you real?"

The other girl nodded as she reached out her hand to touch Taylor's face, "Are you? I'm Sydney."


End file.
